


Sabbat

by Amber_Brush



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [7]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (I swear), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coping Mechanisms, Desecration of grave, Divorce Requires Death, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Medieval Medicine, Murder, No Bury Your Gays, No Lesbians Die, No Woman In The Fridge, Paganism, Rape and Revenge, Rape/Non-con Elements, Til Murder Do Part Us, Witchcraft is a valid coping mechanism, Witches, domestic abuse, marital rape, no fridging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: L'histoire de Cryda de Tintagel, du temps de son mariage - et un peu après...
Relationships: Cryda de Tintagel (Kaamelott)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dames de Kaamelott [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sabbat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts), [Dr_Tonks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dr_Tonks).



> Cette fic s'inscrit dans un cycle sur Séli et Cryda, à l'intersection de mes deux séries d'histoires où j'explore d'une part les Dames de Kaamelott, et d'autre part, ce qui s'est passé avant les livres I ou VI.
> 
>  **Triggers :** description d'une relation abusive, avec viol conjugal, violences lesbophobes et meurtre (pas de féminicide ni de Bury Your Gays). 
> 
> Le passé que j'ai imaginé à Cryda repose sur plusieurs phrases du canon, reliées et mises bout à bout :  
> \- « Depuis qu'elle a perdu son mari, c'est plus la même femme. Elle s'est drôlement arrangée. » (Ygerne à propos de Cryda, “La Fête de l'Hiver I”, livre I) => Cryda n'aimait pas son mari, qui la rendait malheureuse, et est plus épanouie depuis sa mort  
> \- « Cette femme a beaucoup souffert ! » (toujours Ygerne à propos de Cryda, “La Fête de L'Hiver II”, livre III) => confirme l'idée que Cryda a vécu des évènements durs, voire traumatiques  
> \- « Je crois que j'ai traité votre tante de 'grosse gouine' » (Guenièvre à Arthur, à propos de Cryda, épisode 9 du livre VI) => Cryda est lesbienne (je rappelle également que Guenièvre traite Yvain de 'petit pédé' dans le livre I, à l'épisode “Dîner Dansant”, et que si on est team 20² (Yvain/Gauvain), elle a sûrement vu juste !...)  
> \- « si vous tenez vraiment à tuer quelqu'un, débarrassez-nous donc du sanglier boulimique qui vous sert de mari. » (Cryda à Anna, épisode 8 du livre VI) => le meurtre marital est une solution que Cryda envisage allègrement... de là à penser qu'elle a tué son mari violent, il n'y a qu'un pas  
> \- « Je vous rappelle qu’il s’agit de la belle-sœur d’Uther » (Ygerne, livre III, épisode “Cryda de Tintagel”) => Ygerne a été mariée à Uther et/ou Cryda était mariée à Cisterlain (OC), le frère d'Uther, que Sol_Invictus a nommé Cisterlain Pendragon.
> 
> Si cela vous intéresse, voici [la méta sur Tumblr](https://ambrena.tumblr.com/post/140978407373/harpocraties-le-commentaire-dygerne-depuis) de Sol_Invictus et moi qui a donné naissance à tout ce background.
> 
> Musiques d'écriture :  
> \- [_Abraham's Daughter_ , Arcade Fire](https://youtu.be/Vcm4WCPU2L8) pour la première partie  
> \- [_La Lune Se Bat Avec Les Étoiles_ , Deep Forest](https://youtu.be/TSdPaFreM3E) pour la seconde partie

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. 

Cryda avait beau protéger son esprit derrière une forteresse de dureté et de sarcasme, ses répliques cinglantes en petits soldats de fer la défendant et montrant bien que ce déferlement de violences ne l'atteignait pas, elle se sentait brisée. Tout en refusant éperdument de le montrer.

« Ah çà !, raillait-elle son porc de conjoint. Je me doutais bien qu'on m'avait mariée à un cafard purulent, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point- »

Sans même la laisser finir sa phrase, son époux haï l'attrapait par ses cheveux défaits, la traînait au sol comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée démantibulée, la jetait contre les murs de leur chambre. Cet espace clos n'incarnait jamais un refuge ; c'était le lieu où se cristallisait toute la cruauté de Cisterlain, où il laissait éclater sa nature de prédateur. 

« Vous n'êtes qu'un rustre, une bête féroce…

-Silence, femme ! »

Sa sœur Ygerne la protégeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en s'enfermant avec elle dans ses quartiers ou en s'interposant, quand c'était possible. Cisterlain n'osait pas s'en prendre à la veuve d'Uther Pendragon, son frère bien-aimé, et baissait alors son bras levé. 

Ses servantes aussi tentaient de l'aider - du moins, celles qui ne s'enfuyaient pas, terrifiées par ce raz-de-marée constant d'horreurs. Les deux qu'elles aimait le plus lui récoltaient ses herbes abortives, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire elle-même. Ce faisant, elles savaient risquer le bûcher, mais les enjeux étaient bien trop élevés.

« Jamais je ne voudrai porter l'enfant de ce monstre. »

Cisterlain les rabaissait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il les appelait les catins de sa femme, ses espionnes, ses goudous, ses âmes damnées, les traitait de sorcières. Ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité, mais lorsqu'il s'en prenait physiquement à elles, Cryda ne pouvait pas le supporter et préférait encaisser les coups à leur place. Quitte à se faire traiter de traînée qui aimait les femmes.

N'importe quel moyen était bon pour les mortifier. Il avait par exemple pris l'habitude de renommer Rozenn, sa suivante préférée, en "Royse". Il prétendait ne pas pouvoir prononcer « ces mots de vieux patois » et leur préférer le Commun. Certes, les deux prénoms signifiaient "rose". Mais, ainsi que Rozenn le lui avait confié les larmes aux yeux, c'était une petite manière de déposséder la jeune fille de ses racines - surtout en une ère où sa langue elle-même risquait peut-être de disparaître. Et ce, en s'attaquant à ce qui était, peut-être, la plus belle manifestation d'identité d'une personne : son prénom. L'expression la plus profonde de son être.

Son époux honni n'appelait jamais Cryda par son nom. Tout au plus lui disait-il « femme », comme s'il parlait d'un objet qui lui appartenait. Elle plaisantait avec sa sœur et ses servantes sur le fait que depuis le temps, il avait sûrement oublié comment elle s'appelait...

Il la prenait quand il le voulait, toujours de force. Après la tempête, Rozenn ou Deirdre lui apportait des compresses faites de linge et des remèdes. Souvent, elle saignait, bien qu'elle tentât de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. À chaque sévice subi, une pensée grandissait en elle : _Cela ne peut continuer ainsi._

  
  


*

  
  


Cryda n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa vision était brouillée, sa poitrine l'oppressait, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Entre les vertiges et les nausées, une pensée s'imposait : elle l'impression qu'elle allait mourir, elle aussi. En guise de châtiment pour son crime, peut-être ? La gorge nouée, la parole lui était impossible.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Maîtresse. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait », la rassura en cornique l'une de ses servantes préférées, qui l'avait enveloppée dans une étreinte réconfortante et lui caressait les cheveux. Cette langue ne connaissait pas de vouvoiement, et Cryda avait remarqué que les plus proches de ses suivantes ne lui parlaient que dans ce langage. Les tournures familières de Rozenn, peut-être davantage que ses mots eux-mêmes, ainsi que ses bras autour d'elle, l'aida à calmer ses tremblements et à reprendre son sang-froid. 

Deirdre lui donna un pichet d'eau de puits, auquel elle but avidement, à même la cruche. Peu à peu, le brouillard dans lequel elle était plongée s'éclaircissait, son corps apeuré s'apaisait, la vague de panique refluait. 

Elle avait ôté une vie, certes, mais c'était de la légitime défense. C'était elle ou lui. 

Cisterlain n'avait jamais appris à se méfier des différents thés que concoctait l'épouse qu'il traitait avec tant de violence. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il était si souvent impuissant, bien qu'il se doutât bien qu'elle se servait de sortilèges païens pour ne jamais tomber enceinte. 

Ç'avait été d'une déconcertante facilité de l'empoisonner. Ce qui avait été le plus difficile, c'était d'en trouver l'occasion afin de l'effectuer sans être soupçonnée trop facilement - et surtout, le courage d'exécuter la sordide tâche.

En plein festin de retour de campagne, les indigestions constituaient un problème fréquent. Et tout le royaume savait comme Cisterlain était bon vivant. Cryda était donc au-dessus de tout soupçon.

Et maintenant, elle était libre. 

En veuve typique, elle avait assisté à l'enterrement, tout de noir vêtue, effacée comme une ombre - ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle toujours si vive. Les moins observateurs des participants avaient sûrement pensé que le chagrin l'avait confinée en elle-même. Les plus proches de la famille royale, eux, surtout ceux qui avaient connu Uther, savaient que son frère était bâti sur le même modèle que le roi disparu, et comprenaient probablement mieux cette absence de tristesse.

Eux qui n'avaient jamais rien dit, eux qui n'avaient jamais agi.

Ces hypocrites, qui la traitaient de meurtrière quand elle avait le dos tourné, mais sans pouvoir rien prouver.

Tant pis pour eux.

  
  


*

  
  


La nuit même où Cisterlain avait été enterré dans la crypte du château, Cryda et les deux servantes que feu son mari aimait à appeler « ses âmes damnées » se glissèrent dans la chapelle souterraine. La fraîcheur des pierres d'église contre leurs pieds nus leur donnait déjà une saveur d'interdit.

Deirdre portait le flambeau qui les guidaient, et Rozenn lui tenait la main. Leurs nuisettes de nuit les protégeaient mal du froid, et elles frissonnaient sous le lin léger. Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, à moitié endormi, il eût cru voir des fées ou des fantômes.

Avec l'aide de ses suivantes, Cryda avait défait ses lourdes tresses, et se laissait librement tomber les cheveux sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Quand elle l'avait décoiffée, Rozenn s'était perdue dans maintes câlineries et baisers de sa chevelure. Et maintenant, elle lui caressait la paume de son pouce, calmement mais tendrement. Le cœur de la veuve lui cognait dans sa poitrine. 

L'idée de profaner la tombe d'un être aussi haï l'excitait, tout autant qu'elle lui faisait peur. Sans ses deux dames de compagnie dévouées, elle ignorait si elle aurait osé sauter le pas. Pourtant, la contrée de Tintagel avait, par bien des aspects, échappé au Dieu Unique. Et les femmes du pays se transmettaient toujours entre elles maintes connaissances de la Grande Déesse. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses armes - le poison - qui l'avait sauvée. 

Cryda avait été baptisée, et le château honorait les saints chrétiens, mais elle n'ignorait pas pour autant les anciens rituels. Dont le principe selon lequel elle était redevable à sa protectrice. Cette cérémonie n'avait pas pour seul but de s'amuser (même si elle y comptait bien), c'était également une manifestation de gratitude envers des forces supérieures. 

Mais aussi l'occasion de renouer des liens intimes, qu'elle avait été dans l'obligation de négliger, du temps de son époux honni qui la fustigeait pour ces inclinations.

Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Rozenn, avec tendresse. Elle lui sourit en retour. 

Une fois arrivées devant la tombe toute neuve de Cisterlain, Deirdre, sa servante irlandaise, entonna un chant guttural. Les paroles étaient en gaélique et parlait d'une vengeance accomplie envers un ennemi des femmes. Une joie féroce embrasa alors le cœur de Cryda, qui se mit à taper des mains au rythme de la rhapsodie guerrière. 

Sa fidèle Rozenn l'entraîna dans une danse furieuse, toujours au train de la ballade devenue joyeuse. Les châtiments que l'histoire décrivait étaient mérités, l'homme cruel mourait dans d'atroces souffrances, de la main de la Grande Déesse elle-même. Et l'épouse bafouée pouvait vivre son histoire d'amour avec son amante, enfin libre.

Durant la longue mélopée, Cryda sentait un poids qui l'avait suffoquée durant toutes ces années lentement quitter ses épaules. La poitrine résonnant d'une exaltation salvatrice, elle rit à gorge déployée en faisant tournoyer Deirdre et Rozenn dans ses bras. Leurs pieds nus battaient la pierre tombale, dans une folle sarabande. 

Elles remercièrent avec profusion la Déesse pour ses largesses, chantèrent et dansèrent durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Et elles savourèrent les blandices des sens que leur offraient leurs corps réjouis, sur la tombe de l'homme qui les avaient tant humiliées.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour aller plus loin sur le thème des femmes au Moyen-Âge, de leur médecine particulière - notamment abortive, curatrice ou meurtrière - et des femmes qui ne veulent pas d'enfants et/ou des lesbiennes (y compris de nos jours, ce qui les rapproche de la figure mythique de la sorcière), je vous recommande vivement l'essai féministe _Sorcières : la puissance invaincue des femmes_ , de Mona Chollet.
> 
> Bien que le bûcher soit une invention de la Renaissance, j'y fais mention dans cette histoire, car c'est un anachronisme qui est également présent dans la série !
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.


End file.
